


Cas is a savior

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Destiel - Freeform, High School, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a depressed popular teenager with an alcoholic father and a huge crush on the blue eyed boy in Mr. Singers art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean groaned as he crawled out of bed on another Monday searching through his drawers for a long sleeved shirt to cover the bruising on his arms. They were worth it. He'd take a hit for Sammy any day of the week. He made breakfast flinching slightly at the chafing of clothes on bruised skin shooting a glare at Sammy that told him not to apologize. "Bitch" he smiles ruffling Sammy's hair. "Jerk" Sammy grinned and ate quickly. "Ready for school?" Dean asked with a laugh as Sammy practically raced to the car. "Yeah and I don't need a ride home me and Meg have a study date." Dean laughed about to start teasing until Sam give him the look. "Have fun with your friends Sammy " he said with an innocent smile.

Dean drove the impala to school teasing Sam about his crush on Jess the whole way and the moment the car parked Sam bolted off to see his friends with a quick wave. Dean grinned and pulled on his hoodie as he wandered off in search of Balthazar. He finally found him hiding behind the school and selling drugs to a freshie. "Balthazar. " dean called as the Freshie ran away quickly."you know if I ever catch you selling shit to Sam I'll skin your ass" He grinned but was serious. "Yeah I know now c'mon the bells gonna ring soon and you need to get to English isn't that Lisa girl you like in that class?" Dean flushed red but his mind wasn't on Lisa it was on the quiet boy with blue eyes. Castiel. "Yeah let's get going I don't wanna be late." He grabbed Balthazar and started heading back to the building embarrassed to be daydreaming of his friends brother. "Damn that's the bell if I'm late again Ms. Harville will skin me alive." They both took off running to opposite ends of the school. 

Sam was sitting through a particularly boring math class. That may have had to do with reading ahead three chapters but he was worrying about deans teasing. For a month now Sammy had been dating Gabriel and he didn't know how to tell his seemingly girl crazy brother he was thinking hard when suddenly a chocolate bar landed on his desk with a note wrapped around it. "Sammy honey don't look so sad I'm sure whatever you're worrying about will be fine. Now eat the chocolate you know I don't give up sugar easily ~yours" Sam smiles a thank you at Gabriel as he ate the chocolate relaxing with a slight purr. "Thanks gabe love ya."

"Love you too moose now shush I need to focus I'm not as good at this as you" Sam smiles Gabriel was brilliant he just didn't show it. 

Dean say in the back of class trying not to be called on by Mr. Singer. He didn't know what was going on in this class most days his attention was focused on Cas. They talked a little but dean was to nervous to build a real friendship and Castiel was too observant. He was the only person who commented on Deans long sleeves in the 90° weather. He noticed things like that and it made dean nervous but he also liked it. Castiel was so intense and his focus on dean took the boys breath away.

The day flew by and dean headed home alone. Luckily his father was still out drinking but he'd be home soon and Dean didnt want to deal with another angry argument. Dean grabbed a snack and hid in his room and locking the door quickly finishing his homework. He worked on his art. He sketched a detailed drawing of castiel adding angel wings absent mindedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up early for school to an empty house as usual ever since his dad left his mom spent all of  
her time at work. It wasnt her fault really but it left him alone a lot he was preffy self sufficent. He just wish he had more friends. All he really had was balthazar and he wasnt the most trustworthy of friends. Castiel had breakfast and grabbed his motorcycle heading for school. 

He ran his hand through his messy hair as he got off the bike and noticed the impala parked near by with a smile. He wandered off searching for balthazar and ended up bumping into abbadon. Abbadon slamed him into the wall with a growl. "Don't touch me again asshat or youll regret it." Castiel nods with a mumbled. "I already do." She punched him angrily. "Good now leave asshat." Castiel scurried off to class a bruise welling up on his cheek.

Dean walked into class to notice Cas in his usual seat staring out the window. He wandered over to talk ans was surprised when the intense blue eyes didnt meat his gaze until he noticed the bruise. "Cas what happened?" He questioned tilting his chin up to look. "Abbadon." Cas mumbled not meeting deans gaze. "Again? honey you need to pay more attention where youre walking or just stay in crowley territority." Castiel nods sinking into himself a little as Dean drops into the seat next to him. 

Castiel hides a blush when Dean decides to sit next to him rather than in his usual seat smiling into his arms his head resting against his desk. Dean Winchester the green eyed wonder was sitting next to me. He looked up and noticed Dean staring at him worried. "Im okay dean really."

Thankfully Garth sat down next to Dean and started babbling about something taking Deans attention amd Cas watched amused as dean pretended to be irritated. it was obvious he liked the kid they were good friends. Castiel thoughg it was cute the way he took care of people especially his little brother Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my new friend ObviousOption

Dean tried to pretend to be annoyed with Garth but it was hard. The guy was so damn nice, and sure he had wanted to talk to Cas, but Garth didn't know that. Still the guy talked a lot and by the time the class ended Dean was forced into an awkward hug before Garth darted off. When he turned around Castiel was gone. He felt disappointed but went about his day trying to spot the other boy. The school day ended before Dean found him but when he started the drive home he found Castiel walking all alone.

"Cas! Hey, Cas!" The blue eyed boy flinched slightly before realizing it was Dean. "Cas wanna ride?" Castiel blushed and nodded climbing into the car.

"Yes thank you." Castiel grinned at him and turned to put his backpack in the back seat with a little shoving. He noticed Dean hiss as the bag banged against his arm and he looked up curiously. "Are you okay Dean." Dean was about to blow it off when strong hands grabbed his arm and he whimpered. "Dean!"

"look Cas just don't worry about it." The other boy scowled at him and Dean felt a flare of anger. He was fine he didn't want Cas' pity. He tried pulling his arm away but Castiel held tight rolling up the sleeve. He let out a gasp when he noticed the bruising up and down Dean's arm covered in 6 parallel red lines. Dean stopped breathing as Castiel ran a finger over the scars.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Dean winced.

"because I deserve it Cas." Suddenly the quite nerdy dude was glaring at him and screaming. 

"NO YOU DO NOT. YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS. YOU DO NOT DO THIS TO YOURSELF." Castiel had to force himself to calm down. He knew yelling wouldn't help but he was angry. Dean couldn't be like Jimmy, Castiiel couldn't lose him the same way. Dean looked scared. "I'm sorry Dean. I know it's not that simple but next time you want to do this to yourself call me first please." Dean nods.

"please don't tell anyone." Castiel sighs.

"as long as you call me." Then castiel surprises both of them by bringing Dean's arm up to his lips. " please don't hurt yourself Dean. I can't lose someone like this again." Dean decides not to pry. 

"Where to?" He's still trembling when he takes his arm back. He's still trembling when Castiel kisses him on the cheek when Dean drops him off. He doesn't stop trembling until he's parked on the side of the road a mild from Cas' sobbing. Eventually he calms down and goes home.

Sam still felt bad for lying to Dean about his plans. However he didn't feel bad enough to stop and he soon found himself cuddling with Gabriel on the boys couch watching the avengers. Gabriel was obsessed with Loki.

"Sam what's got you so upset it's ruining us time." Gabriel whined playfully.

"I just need to tell Dean is all. Dean should know." Gabriel strokes his hair. "What if he hates me?" Gabriel snorted a laugh.

"Sam Dean loves you more than he loves pie. He won't care if you're gay," Sam was about to protest. "Or bisexual he'll love you no matter what." Sam hides against the shorter boy. 

"I know Gabe it's just scary." Gabriel kisses his forehead. 

"Don't worry I'll protect you." Next thing Sam knows he's in the middle of a tickle war and shrieking for mercy.

"god I hate you sometimes." He laughed breathlessly.

"no you don't you love me!" Gabriel smiles.

"yeah I do." Sam smiles at him warmly.

"I love you too samsquatch." They snuggle together again to finish the movie.

"thanks Gabe."

"anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam wasn't home when Dean got in and he was too emotionally exhausted to do anything and instead he just slipped into bed. After hours of staring at the wall he slipped into a fitful sleep. Dreams of empty rooms and flying bottles flashed across his mind and he woke up panicked in the middle of the night. Before he knew what he was doing he was calling Cas.

  
"Dean?" Dean trembled slightly at the voice.

  
"Y-yeah sorry I just. I needed to hear you." Dean pulled his pillow into his lap. "I shouldn't have called it's late I'm sorry."

  
"No Dean. I don't mind." Dean sighs.

  
"Can you just talk to me? Please Cas." Dean whimpers.

  
"Of course Dean." Castiel starts talking at first about stupid things his favorite color and food before he knows it he's telling story's about Jimmy and Him. The dynamic duo. His twin brother he always looked up to. Dean listens raptly and when Castiel starts sniffling and changes the subject Dean let's him. Castiel keeps talking and then suddenly Dean speaks.

  
"Will you go out with me?" Dean gasped and curled up more waiting for rejection.

  
"Yes. Yes I'd love to." Dean smiles.

  
"We can go to the diner down the road. Benny's." Dean smiles. "Good pie." The sound of Cas' laugh rings across the line.

  
"I love their burgers." Dean smiled.

  
"Saturday sound good?"

  
"Saturday sounds fantastic Dean." He blushes. "Dean are you okay now I need some sleep."

  
"Yeah yeah Cas I'm great goodnight Cas."  
Over the next few days Dean and Cas barely see each other but they smile every time they pass each other in the halls and Dean texts Castiel every night. Friday afternoon Castiel meets Dean at his car smiling brightly.

  
"Hello Dean." Dean glances around nervously.

  
"Hello gorgeous." Castiel blushes and Dean tugs him close hugging him tight.

  
"Want a ride home?" Cas nods. "My brother should be coming soon."

  
"DEAN!" Sam waved from across the parking lot. "I GOT A RIDE SEE YOU LATER." Dean waved back with a smile.

  
"Looks like you get shotgun hot stuff." Castiel blushes when Dean opens the door for him and settles into the car. When Dean sits next to him he grabs onto the boys hand. Dean climbs out to let Cas out of the car and leans in giving him a soft kiss on the nose.

  
"I'll meet you at the diner tomorrow okay?"

  
"Okay Dean see you then." Dean watches him go before driving home. Neither of them had seen John Winchester's truck drive by when Dean kissed Cas' nose.  
Dean settled onto the couch with a smile as he turned the television on. Tomorrow he had a date with the hottest boy he'd ever met and he was practically vibrating with excitement. He was about to text Cas when the door slammed open.

  
"Boy!" Dean jumped up.

  
"John? You're home?" The man laughed drunkenly.

  
"You can bet your ass I'm home. Now why were you kissing that Novak boy. Is my son some kind of faggot? I did not raise you like this. You won't see that boy." Dean froze. John couldn't take this away from him he needed Cas.

  
"I need Cas." John growled stepping angrily toward a suddenly terrified Dean.

  
"Too fucking bad." The first connected before Dean could blink and the next thing he knew he was on the ground and bleeding as a foot collided with the side of his head. He blacked out after that.

...

Gabriel dropped Sam off at around nine and he opened the door expecting to See Dean on the couch. Instead he found Dean collapsed and bloody on the floor. He was dialing 9-1-1 before he could think as he fell to his knees behind Dean shredding his brothers shirt and using it to bind each of the wounds as he spoke giving the police their address and updating them on Dean's condition while he waited. Sam watched his brother being carted into an ambulance and then lost him in the bustle of the emergency room. He'd never been more scared, more angry then he was then. John didn't deserve to be forgiven. John had hurt Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was early when he got to the diner and he got a booth for Dean and himself before settling in. Dean would be on time if he showed up in the next ten minutes.  
"Sir what can I get you?" Castiel smiled at the waitress.  
"Two waters and a diet coke Jo." She smiled sweetly.  
"Coming right up." She dropped the waters off five minutes later with a smile. Ten minutes after that Dean still hadn't arrived. Another ten minutes and he gave up ordering a burger and staring listlessly at the door. After that Jo plopped down across from him.  
"What happened?" Castiel shrugged.  
"He didn't come." Jo nodded sympathetically.   
"Have you tried calling him? Maybe something happened." Castiel thanked her for the suggestion and pulled out his phone. He wasn't sure if Dean was busy or pissed or what. He called the number and got no answer. He called again with the same result. Five more phone calls and he was panicking.   
...  
"JIMMY! JIMMY WHERE ARE YOU? I-I called th-thirteen times where are y-" he slammed the door open as he screamed into the phone only to see the body his body spinning in the air. He panicked. It took him 10 minutes to call 9-1-1 the image if his brother lifeless in front of him. A week later his mirror was shattered. A day after that there were no mirrors in the house. Castiel was just a kid. Jimmy was just a kid. This wasn't supposed to happen to his brother his best friend. He'd spent years thinking if he'd reacted sooner everything would have been okay. Years thinking he should've known. He didn't see the scars until later. His body scarred and broken.   
...  
Castiel called Dean's cell panicking.  
"Where is Dean?" Sam sniffles into the phone and images of Dean in his brothers place fill his head.  
"Hospital. Who?" Sam could barely speak.   
"I'm Castiel. Sam can I do anything?" He relaxed at the knowledge that Dean was alive.  
"You know Gabriel?" Castiel hummed a positive. "Can you get him for me I need him. Deans in the ICU shit."  
Sam's voice wavered slightly.   
"Of course Sam. Y-you don't mind if I come right?" Castiel shifted his weight nervously.   
"Um yeah that's fine." Castiel nods.   
"I'll go get Gabe for you." Sam sighed.   
"Thank you."   
"Anytime Sam." Castiel rushed to Gabriel's house shifting impatiently while he waited for the door to open.  
"Hey Cassie what's up?" Castiel grabbed his arm starting to pull him to the car.  
"Sam needs you Dean is hurt." Suddenly the shrimpy little dude was yanking him into the car.   
"Drive. Now talk what happened?" Castiel sighed.   
"I don't know." He dropped Gabriel off at the front before going to find parking. When he walked in Sam was hiding against Gabriel's chest. "It's okay Samsquatch. He'll be okay." Sam sniffles.   
"Promise?" Gabriel nods seriously. Castiel looks down at his feet nervously.   
"Promise Sammy. Hey Cassie you okay?" Gabriel shot him a knowing look.  
"Not really." Sam looked up in surprise.  
"What's wrong?" Gabe shakes his head before Cas can answer. "Sorry Castiel."  
"It's okay. How is he?" Sam pressed closer to Gabriel.  
"He's stable. The doctor says he should make it." Castiel nodded.  
"When can I see him?" Sam shrugged.   
"Ask her." He gestured to a nurse and Cas walked over.  
"Hello Clarence."   
"Hello Meg. It's still Castiel." He tried to smile at the nurse.  
"I know. How've you been?" Castiel shrugged.  
"I need a favor." She raised an eyebrow and he continued. "My friend Dean Winchester can you get me in to see him." Castiel tried to stop his trembling.   
"Anything for you Clarence." Castiel smiled.  
"Thank you Meg you're an angel." She laughs.  
"That's you Clarence. Now follow me." He hesitated.   
"Wait can Sam come?" She sighed.   
"Fine but be quick." Castiel grabbed Sam and dragged him back to Meg.  
"Keep quiet and follow me."Gabriel followed easily and Meg shot them a nervous glance.   
"Clarence this is a lot of people." Castiel looks down.  
"I know I'm sorry." Gabriel speaks up.  
"I'll wait here Sammy go see your brother." Sam nods hugging him quickly.  
"Thank you Gabe." Gabriel nods to Cas.   
"He's gonna be okay dude I promise." Castiel knows he doesn't do well in hospitals and his hands are shaking before he enters the room but seeing Dean stretched out and pale is terrifying. He thinks he's gonna be sick.  
"Dean. Hey jerk." Castiel looks over in surprise and watches Dean's eyes flutter open.  
"Bitch." Sammy gasps.  
"You're awake?" Dean tries to shrug but winds up gasping for air.  
"Call Cas. Cas'll think I stood him up. Gotta call Cas." Dean looks up at Sammy and realization dawns on him. "Please don't hurt me." Castiel rushes to his side.  
"Sam won't hurt you Dean. You're okay." Dean strokes his cheek.  
"Sorry I scared you." Castiel laughs.  
"I'm just glad you're okay."Dean looks at his shaking hands and presses a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist.  
"Go home Cas. I can tell you don't like it here." Castiel blushed and Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Okay Dean. My apologies Sam." Sam blushed nervously.  
"It's no problem." He turned to Dean who forced a smile towards Cas as he left. "Dean, I have a boyfriend." Dean looked over eyes wide. "His name is Gabriel and he's here."   
"Wait the Trickster?" Sam nodded. "He better be good to you."   
"He is." Dean smiled at him.  
"Okay then I'm happy for you." Sam laughed.  
"I'm sleepy Sam." Sam nodded.  
"Get some rest I'll be in the waiting room when you wake up." Dean nodded and began to drift off as Sam headed back to the waiting room. He stayed curled up in Gabe's arms while he waited for himself to be permitted into Dean's room.


End file.
